Under A Spell
by Sylver-Tyger
Summary: A/U Serena is a witch from the past that gets drown and when she wakes up she is in the present. How will the Scouts take this new turn of events? R
1. The Past

Under A Spell  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Prologue - The Past  
  
*********************************************************  
She was running, running for her life. They were after her. She did not know why because she did nothing wrong. She looked behind her. They were gaining up on her. She ran faster through the woods. She had to escape. She didn't want to die. She looked back again and didn't see the fallen branch in her way. She tripped over it and fell to the ground. She could hear the people coming closer then it all faded to black.  
  
When she woke up again she was tied to a stake. The villagers surrounded her. Each one had a flaming torch in their hand.  
  
"She awakes!" one yelled. "Now let us burn her!" Horror entered her eyes. She feared fire more than anything. The villagers started walking toward her with the torches waving near her tattered clothes. "Wait!" yelled one villager. Everybody stopped and look towards that person. The crowd parted for a handsome looking man to stand in front of the accused girl. He looked up at her and smirked.  
  
The girl gasped. "I will set you free girl if only you agree to marry me." he whispered. The girl's eyes narrowed. She knew of him. He was not the nicest man in the village. She shook her head. "No." she said. His eyes narrowed as well. "You will be sorry girl." he smirked again. "No matter. I know you are a true witch and I will make sure you see my face again. That you can be sure. If I can not have you one of my descendants will." he stepped back from her and turned to the people. "We shall not burn her." The villagers gasped. He smiled back at the girl. "We shall drown her. Like the witch she is!!" The villagers cheered.  
  
They took her from the stake and brought her to the lake. They tied her up tight and threw her in. She closed her eyes. At least she wouldn't be burned, she thought. As she slipped into oblivion she could hear the man's voice. "Yes sweet girl. You will be sorry. I am jealous of the descendant who gets to have you. Oh yes, you will see this face again my dear sweet Serena..." and with that Serena drifted further underwater, never to be found.  
  
****************************************************************** Well that is it for the prologue. Tell me what you think. 


	2. The Present

Chapter 1 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Present  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Centuries later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The water shifted slightly. Serena shifted a bit. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked around. (oh my god I'm alive!) She got all of the dirt from on top of her and slowly made it to the surface. She drew in a deep breath and smiled. She was actually alive. Suddenly she got scared. What if the villagers are still there? This time they would surly burn her. She shivered as the wind blew. She looked around. (Wait. This doesn't look like my village. Where am I?) Just then she realized she was just standing there in the water. She blushed and climbed out and almost fell over from lack of use. She finally got her balance.  
  
Serena walked around what looked like a park for some time. It was almost dark and she was getting cold. She hadn't seen anybody since she woke up. Just then she saw a flicker and walked to it.  
  
She saw 4 girls and a man fighting this big monster. Serena's eyes widened. She never saw anything like it before. She looked at the group fighting it. It looked like they were having trouble. Maybe I can help, thought Serena. She turned her gaze to the monster and slowly recited an old explosion spell she learned.  
  
The monster suddenly stopped attacking. The scouts looked at it in confusion. They waited for it to do something. But what it did surprised them. It exploded so that there was nothing left of it. The scouts looked at each other. "What was that?" asked Jupiter. "I don't know." said Mercury, who was typing on her mini computer. "It just..exploded..for no reason." she said. "Well it wasn't me." said Mars. "Or me." said Venus. They all turned to Tuxedo Mask. "Don't look at me. I didn't do it." he said. Mercury sighed. "Who did it then?"  
  
Serena watched them talking. She was about to come out and confess she did it but she started to feel dizzy. (Man I guess my energy is drained because I haven't used my powers for a while.) She then collapsed.  
  
The scouts turned they're heads to the noise they heard. "What was that?" asked Venus. "Maybe it's another monster." said Tuxedo Mask. Jupiter balled her hand into a fist. "They'll be sorry they messed with us." she advanced towards the bushes. "Be careful Jupiter." said Mercury. Jupiter walked to the bush and pushed it away. She gasped. "Umm..guys you should come here."  
  
They all looked at each other. What could be the matter? They walked to Jupiter, who moved away to reveal a girl around their age laying there. She had tattered, wet, and old clothes on. "Poor girl. I wonder what happened to her." said Mercury. She stepped closer to the girl. She checked for a pulse. "Well she's alive but she needs to get warmed up and fed something. She's so skinny." Tuxedo Mask went and picked her up. There was something about her.  
  
Mars looked at her. "I sense a lot of power from this girl guys." she said. They all looked at her. "Really Mars? Negative?" asked Mercury. "No. It's defiantly positive energy." she answered. "Think maybe she's the one that made the monster explode?" asked Tuxedo. "I don't know. It seems unlikely. I don't think she did it. She's to beat up anyway." They all stared down at the girl in Tuxedo's arms."  
  
"I would still like to keep an eye on her and ask her questions. Some one should take her home with them." said Mercury. "And I can't. Not with my mom around." "Not me. What would I say to Chad and Grandpa?" said Mars. "Wish I could, but how would I explain her to mom and dad?" said Venus. She turned to Jupiter. "Usually I would, but I have company this week. Remember? asked Jupiter. They nodded. They had forgotten. Now they all turned to Tuxedo Mask with pleading looks on their faces.  
  
He shook his head. "No way am I taking this girl in." he said. "Come on Darien. She needs help. Can't you see how bad she is?" said Mercury. Tuxedo Mask glanced down at the girl. She did look bad. He sighed. "Fine. I'll take her." he said. The scouts all smiled at him. "Your the best Darien." said Mars. He just looked down at her again. The girl groaned and shifted slightly in Darien's arms. All the scouts looked down at her.  
  
"You think she's waking up?" asked Jupiter. Mercury shook her head and looked at her mini-computer. "Her pulse is slow but steady. She maybe asleep for while. Don't count on her waking up any time tonight. We'll be over first thing in the morning to check up on her and help. Right guys?" she looked around at the other girls. They all nodded.  
  
Venus stifled a yawn. "I better get home. I'm beat." she waved and ran towards her house. Mars and Jupiter waved as well. "Yeah. Time to go." said Jupiter. They ran in different directions to their houses. Mercury closed her mini-computer and returned it to her sub-space pocket. "If she wakes up in the middle of the night. Call me ok?" she said. Darien nodded as he stared down at the girl in his arms. Then Mercury was gone as well.  
  
Tuxedo Mask made his way to his apartment quietly, trying to make sure the girl stayed sleeping. He came upon his apartment building and groaned. Why did he have to be on the 9th floor? He looked down to the bundle in his arms. He got ready to jump up to his balcony. He scaled the building quickly. He opened the sliding glass door and stepped inside.  
  
Tuxedo Mask the detransformed back into Darien. He looked down at the girl in his arms. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? He sighed and walked to his room. He placed her on his bed and left her there. He put on his pajamas and walked to the living room where he lays down on the couch and slowly falls asleep. Still wondering who in the world the girl in his bed was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tell me what you think. I need some ideas. 


	3. The Morning

Chapter 2  
  
*******************  
  
The Morning  
  
*******************  
  
Serena jerked awake. Where was she? She knelt on the bed and looked around. What in the world was she sitting on anyway? She slipped off the bed and gazed around. Was she dreaming? The last thing she remembered was those people and that monster. Did they take her in?  
  
Suddenly there was this buzzing sound and she turned around. Was it another monster? The buzzing didn't stop and it was starting to annoy her.  
  
The door opened and Serena jumped and let out a wave of magic that stopped the buzzing and made the door open.  
  
Darien eyes widened. He was standing in the doorway staring at the stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked. She pointed at him, her eyes crackling.  
  
"My name is Darien." He held up his hands and stepped closer to her.  
  
"Stay there!" she shouted and Darien stopped in his tracks. "How did I get here? Where is here?"  
  
"Here, is my apartment and I brought you here because you collapsed in the park."  
  
Serena lowered her finger and relaxed slightly. "What is an apartment?" she asked.  
  
"You don't know what an apartment is? It's a place where several people live." Said Darien.  
  
"Why not just live in a hut?"  
  
"A hut? I don't think so. Where are you from anyway?" he stepped closer to her. She backed up. "Umm. I am from a place called Shadow Lake." She looked around. "Shadow Lake. There is no place like that around here." Stated Darien.  
  
"Oh." She wandered around the room and absently glanced out the window and then went back, eyes wide. She then screamed and jumped back from the window.  
  
Darien ran to her and grabbed her. "What is the matter?"  
  
Serena pressed close to him. "We are so far up and what are those things that go faster than the best of horses?" she whimpered.  
  
"We are in an apartment. And those are cars."  
  
She glanced back out of the window. "Cars?"  
  
"Yeah. You ride in them and they take you places." She turned and looked at him. "Why not just use regular horses? They look much safer."  
  
Darien walked away from her and laughed. "Whatever. Look I need to make a call. Come on."  
  
He left his room and went to the living room. Serena followed him hesitantly as she looked all around the apartment.  
  
She wandered into the kitchen and poked around. The microwave turned on and she jumped. "What kind of monster is this?" she turned to Darien. Darien laughed again. "That is a microwave. It heats food up in minutes." He answered as he dialed Raye's number.  
  
"You mean you do not use a fire to heat your food?" she asked. "No." he answered. "Hmmm.." said Serena as she poked around some more.  
  
"Yeah Raye? Darien. The girl woke up. I think you were right. She blew up my alarm clock. What? Yes I'm sure. Her name? No I don't have it. Shut up when was I going to ask her? When she blew up my clock or when she freaked out because she doesn't know what a car is. What is she doing now?" he turned to see Serena turning the sink facet on and off.  
  
"She's playing with the sink facet. Yes I'm sure. Look we're coming over. Call the others and tell them to get over to the temple ASAP. I'll see you in a few." And Darien hung up the phone and turned to Serena.  
  
"So what is you're name?"  
  
Serena looked up at him. "My full name is Serenity. But everyone else calls me Serena."  
  
Darien started. Serenity? His eyes narrowed. He would have to get her to Raye and fast.  
  
He walked to his room and grabbed up some clothes. He then disappeared into the bathroom to shower.  
  
Serena walked out of the kitchen and stared at the bathroom door then opened it.  
  
Darien let out a shout and hid behind a towel. "What are you doing?"  
  
Serena stared. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know what you were doing." She quickly closed the door and walked away, a blush on her cheeks.  
  
A couple minutes later Darien walked out fully clothed. "Never do that again. Now we have to get you to Raye's quickly before I lose my mind. You can change there." He grabbed her hand and pushed her out of his apartment and locked up behind them.  
  
He pushed her into the elevator and pushed the button for the first floor.  
  
Serena fell against the wall as the elevator descended. Darien glanced at her. "You ok?" he asked.  
  
She nodded as she clutched the railing. "What is the heavens is this?"  
  
"An elevator."  
  
"Elevator." She pronounced.  
  
Darien shook his head.  
  
The elevator doors opened and he stepped out and pulled Serena with him. They walked out of his apartment building and down the street towards Raye's temple.  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry it took so long but I had some writer's block. Hope you like. Review. 


	4. What's in a Witch?

Chapter 3  
  
*******************  
  
What's in a Witch?  
  
*******************  
  
On their way to the temple, Darien was getting increasingly annoyed. This girl had attached herself to his arm and asking the most stupid questions. He just wanted to get to Raye's as soon as possible.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Car."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Bike."  
  
"What's that and that and that?"  
  
"Skateboard, kite, balloon." Darien sighed. "Please, no more questions."  
  
Serena looked up at him. "But I'm curious. I've never seen these things before in my life." She looked away and went quiet.  
  
Darien looked down at her. Maybe he was a little harsh. But what person didn't know what a car was, or a kite!? Weird girl.  
  
She clutched his arm tighter as people teamed around them. "Why are all these people moving so fast? Why are they in a hurry? I've never seen people move so fast." She muttered to herself.  
  
Darien glanced at her. He had to admit that people did walk a bit fast. They should slow down and admire they beautiful day. Although he shouldn't be one to judge when he was moving pretty fast himself. He wanted this girl at Raye's as fast as possible.  
  
"Come on." And he pulled her faster down the sidewalk. He looked forward and saw the temple.  
  
"We're almost at the temple."  
  
Serena turned her head and looked at the temple. "A temple? Do you worship the Gods as well?"  
  
Darien shot a look at her. "The Gods?" he asked.  
  
She just worried her lower lip and gazed at the ground. "Never mind." She muttered.  
  
He shrugged and the walked up the steps to the temple. He knocked on the door. "Raye. We're here."  
  
The door slid open and a girl with raven black hair poked her head out the door. She looked between Darien and Serena then motioned them inside.  
  
Serena still had a death grip on Darien's arm as they walked into the living room where the rest of the scouts and a black and white cat were sitting.  
  
Serena looked around curiously. "Interesting Temple. Where is the room where you worship the Gods? I need to pay my respects." She turned around and looked at everybody.  
  
Raye stepped forward. "We'll.. deal with that later ok?"  
  
Serena shrugged. "As you wish." And she wandered away.  
  
Darien walked up behind Raye and pulled her back to where everyone else was seated. "I don't know about her, Raye. She blew up my alarm clock! Are you sure that she's not evil?"  
  
Raye pushed him away. "Of course I'm sure!"  
  
Darien flopped on the couch and sighed. "You should have seen her on the way here. She didn't even know what a kite was!"  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Well.. that is unusual." Said Amy.  
  
"Yeah, weird." Lita muttered.  
  
There was suddenly a crash that came from the kitchen. They all jumped and turned towards the door.  
  
"She better not be making a mess!" yelled Raye.  
  
"Chill girl. I'll watch over her." And Lita got up and left the room.  
  
Darien leaned closer to his friends. "And another thing. She told me her name and you'll never guess what it is." His blue eyes became steely.  
  
Raye frowned. "This is no time for guessing games. Spill it."  
  
He sighed. "You're no fun." Mina giggled.  
  
"Well, she said everyone calls her Serena but her full name is Serenity." Darien said smugly.  
  
"What!" The exclamation came from none of the scouts.  
  
**  
  
While the other scouts were talking in the living room, Serena was poking around in the kitchen.  
  
"What's this?" and she opened the refrigerator. "Ohhh cold!" and she backed away and the door closed.  
  
Lita looked at her. "That's the refrigerator. It keeps food cold and makes the food last longer."  
  
Serena looked at her. "You do not need a refrigigator to make food last longer. All you need to do is apply a lot of salt to it and it will last up to 2 weeks! Maybe even a month!"  
  
Lita eyed her wearily. "Yes but with the refrigerator food can last a couple of months."  
  
Serena turned as her eyes widened. "You don't say?" Then she went back to inspecting the room.  
  
She started turning the facets on and off. Then she made her way over to the microwave. "That man over there, he told me that you heat up food in here. What did he call it? A micewave?" She looked at Lita.  
  
Lita laughed. "It's called a microwave and that man is named Darien."  
  
"Right, that Darien man. Microwave."  
  
"So what's your name?" questioned Lita.  
  
Serena played with the microwave buttons. "Serenity, but please call me Serena."  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "Serenity?"  
  
"Serena please, so what is your name?"  
  
"Lita."  
  
"Please to meet you Lita."  
  
"Yeah, please to meet you." Lita then turned and yelled back to her friends.  
  
*******************  
  
They all turned to the black cat on the floor. "Luna?" they asked.  
  
Luna stood up and stretched then paced the room. "Her name is Serenity?"  
  
Darien nodded.  
  
"But that just can't be.." she trailed off as Lita called from the kitchen.  
  
"I think you guys should come here."  
  
The all got up and rushed to the kitchen.  
  
Serena had stopped playing with microwave and was messing with the stove now. "What's this?" She accidentally turned it on and fire sprouted up. "Wow. You can do magic too?" And she looked up at them.  
  
"Magic?" asked Mina, eyes wide.  
  
"You can make fire appear, like me." And Serena held up her hand and she made the other three stove tops spurt fire.  
  
The scouts, Darien, and the two cats all watched her with disbelief.  
  
She smiled. "Are you guys witches too?"  
  
"A witch!?"  
  
*******************  
  
Yesss I'm finally done!! Sorry it took so long. Please tell me what you think. Review! Love ya! 


	5. An Interesting Revelation

Chapter 4  
  
*******************  
  
An Interesting Revelation  
  
*******************  
  
The scouts stared at the stranger with wide eyes. Who was this girl? A witch? No way!  
  
Serena turned to look at the people around her and frowned at their shocked faces. Maybe it was a mistake to show them her powers. Maybe they weren't witches after all and if that was so then she was in serious trouble. She glanced at the door out of the kitchen and edged her way towards it slowly so as not to catch their attention but she already had it so the girl with the brown hair and flashing green eyes stepped in her way before she could make a get away.  
  
Serena huffed in defeat.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere until we get some answers." The one called Lita said.  
  
Serena stepped back, scared. "Please do not burn me at the stake I beg of you!" she pleaded, her eyes wide and teary.  
  
They all gazed at her in wonderment. Burning? Stake? Was she crazy or what?  
  
"We'll do no such thing." Stated Amy.  
  
Serena breathed a sigh of relief but then she eyed them suspiciously. "Then what will you do with me?"  
  
"We just want to ask you some questions." The girl with the blue hair and eyes said.  
  
"Fine, ask away." And Serena sat on the kitchen floor and crossed her legs, she looked up at the people and waited.  
  
"No no get off the floor. We'll move to the living room and sit on a nice sofa." Said Lita.  
  
"Sofa?" Serena asked as she was suddenly picked up off the floor and carried to the living room. She instantly became scared and screamed, her power surging and pushed Lita, the one holding her, against the opposite wall. Serena landed on her butt, breathing heavily. She curled up and hid her face.  
  
The scouts rushed over to Lita to make sure she was okay but she brushed them off and stood up. "I'm fine. Just had the wind knocked out of me." She stated. They all turned back to Serena.  
  
"I though she wasn't evil Raye." Said Mina.  
  
Raye rubbed at her chin. "I don't get any evil vibes from her. Lita probably scared her, just grabbing her like that. We'll just let her stay on the floor."  
  
They nodded and took their seats around the room.  
  
After it was quiet for a while Serena looked up at the strange people, still scared.  
  
"What is your full name?" asked Amy  
  
Serena whimpered. "Serenity de Lune."  
  
The scouts and Darien all looked at each other. The cats sat on the table and stared at Serena. Not daring to talk.  
  
"How old are you?" Mina asked.  
  
"15" was the answer.  
  
"Just like us!" squealed Mina.  
  
Serena smiled softly, warming up to the bubbly girl who looked so much like herself.  
  
"Where do you live?" asked Raye, taking up the questioning.  
  
"At a village near Shadow Lake."  
  
"Where is Shadow Lake?"  
  
"In Japan."  
  
"Where in Japan because we are in Japan."  
  
Serena perked up at the question then looked confused. "How can we be in Japan? This looks nothing like my home. Actually that lake that I came out of yesterday looked a lot like my lake but it was cleaner and not as over grown." She commented.  
  
Amy made a mental note about that as she listened.  
  
"Do you have any family?" asked Raye.  
  
Serena shook her head. "All I have was the crazy old spinster that I lived with since I was young. She took care of me." She looked down at her dirty dress and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
The girls looked on in sympathy. The poor girl, even if she was a witch. Amy leaned towards Mina and Raye and whispered to them. If she came out of the lake yesterday do you think she's the one that dusted that monster? If she is a witch she would have the power to do that."  
  
They nodded and looked back at the girl before them. "Are you the one that defeated that monster yesterday?" asked Mina.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "Umm..uh..you see.." She stuttered.  
  
"Yes?" questioned Raye.  
  
"What would you say if yes I did do it? And how would you know by the way? I didn't see you there." Her blue eyes sparked to life.  
  
Darien watched with silent interest. This girl was something else, that was for sure.  
  
"We were there. We were just wearing our sailor uniforms." Said Lita.  
  
"Sailor Uniforms?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah, those cute little outfits you saw." Smiled Mina.  
  
"Oh." Responded Serena. "Well if that was you then you must be witches! You did magic as well. Can everybody do magic now? They do not threaten to burn you at the stake?" Serena leaned forward slightly then her eyes dimmed as she remembered almost burning at the stake and then drowning. "It is not a very good feeling." She mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" asked Darien.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Amy sighs as she looks at the pitiful girl. "No we can't do magic, at least not without being in our sailor outfits, but we aren't witches. No not everyone can do magic and burning people at the stakes was outlawed centuries ago."  
  
Serena perked at that. "Really? So I shall not be burned for being a witch? That is such wonderful news."  
  
"So when were you born?" asked Mina.  
  
Serena blinked. "July 31, 1677."  
  
"What!"  
  
They all looked at the cats on the table. And Serena gapped at them. "Did you just talk?" She pointed to the black cat with the crescent moon on its head."  
  
Luna jumped off the table and walked up to Serena. "Did you just say that you were born over two centuries ago? 1677?"  
  
Serena's hand was still pointed at Luna and it started to shake. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fainted.  
  
Darien shot up out of his seat before anyone could move and stopped her from hitting her head on the table. He looked up at his friends and blushed.  
  
Mina and Lita smirked knowingly. "Is Tuxie smitten?" Lita asked.  
  
Darien scowled and refused to answer as he held Serena in his arms.  
  
"You would think a witch wouldn't faint over a talking cat." Stated Luna, slightly offended.  
  
"Don't take it personal Luna. We all love you." Said Amy.  
  
Luna sniffed and flicked her tail as she looked at the girl that may or may not be their princess. This needs further investigation.  
  
"Where should I put her?" asked Darien.  
  
Raye sighed and pointed towards her bedroom. "Put her in my bed. We'll all sleep her tonight and pick this up tomorrow. Grampa won't ask any questions. I can't believe the day got away with us as it did. Its already dark."  
  
They filed into Raye's room where Darien set Serena down in the bed and pulled the covers over her and they all settled down to sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Wow.. done. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it so far. Please review. I'll love you forever! And I'll give you a cookie! Lol  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


End file.
